moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Aiden Perenolde
|Row 4 title = Gender: |Row 4 info = Male |Row 5 title = House: |Row 5 info = Perenolde |Row 6 title = Occupation: |Row 6 info = King of Alterac (formerly) |Row 7 title = Affiliations: |Row 7 info = * |Row 8 title = Status: |Row 8 info = |Row 9 title = Relatives: |Row 9 info = Isolde Perenolde†, wife Aliden Perenolde†, son Beve Perenolde, daughter Isiden Perenolde, nephew Daval Prestor†, "distant cousin"}} Lord Aiden Perenolde was the King of the nation of Alterac. As king, he was responsible for his people's subsequent betrayal during the Second War and their resulting ruin. Appearance Aiden was a quiet-cultured looking man with graying, dark brown hair. He was dark of skin with hazel eyes, which at times appeared blue. Personality Aiden grew up wealthy, never knowing need. He adored his home in the Alterac Mountains, but had his eyes on Lordaeron City. However he held none of the lineage for the throne, even if everyone in Lordaeron died inexplicably. He was known to be addicted to flushbloom. History .]] Some time prior to the Second War, Aiden Perenolde was crowned king of Alterac, one of the seven human kingdoms that were formed after the collapse of the Arathorian Empire. As one of the Kings of the Seven Kingdoms, he was present during the creation of the Alliance of Lordaeron where he begrudgingly pledged his nations support to stem the advance of the Orcish Horde which had already ravaged the southern kingdom of Azeroth. His nation was the weakest contributor to the Alliance, the supplies and troops offered being meager when even compared to the nation of Gilneas who's King was also less than enthusiastic to join the war against the unknown and as of yet unseen menace. His willingness to aid the Alliance quickly evaporated however after a constant stream of Alliance losses. Quickly turning on the Alliance he at one time supported, he reached out to the Orc Warchief Orgrim Doomhammer and started to provide information about Alliance movements, while also using spies and mercenaries to sabotage the forces loyal to the Alliance and their supply lines. While his acts of treason were many he was directly responsible for organizing a peasant revolt at Tyr's Hand to cover up a Horde mining operation in the region, and was also responsible for the attempted assassination of Uther the Lightbringer, who was considered by many to be the driving force behind the Knights of the Silver Hand. After his betrayal was discovered by the Alliance of Lordaeron however, he and his nation were shown no mercy. Alterac City was burned to the ground while he was deposed and placed into custody. Even after control of his nation was transferred to the Alliance, the Kings of the other nations could not be completely rid of him. As a sovereign king, Aiden Perenolde could not be exiled or executed. To combat this, the other Kings pressured for Aiden to abdicate his throne, however Aiden refused each time, knowing that to do so would be a death sentence. His kingdom had been put under martial law as a temporary solution. During an orcish attack on New Stormwind in the aftermath of the Horde's defeat, Perenolde had the Book of Medivh stolen by his troops in an attempt to use for future leverage. He ultimately traded it to the Horde to rid his lands of the vengeful troops of Stromgarde and Lordaeron. Deathwing obliterated the barracks holding the troops. His son Aliden was disgusted by the action of his father, knowing it would destroy everything he had done to try to clear the family name. After the debacle, Perenolde was declared a traitor. The Alliance officially exiled his people from from their lands, and a warrant was put on the rogue king's head. The survivors of Alterac soon found themselves in the Arathi Highlands, not far from their furious Stromic enemies. To make matters worse, the remnants of the Horde had no desire to assist them in their struggle. The former king gathered his nobles together, learning that if they didn't work together they would die. Lord Aiden Perenolde realized he had to do something drastic to reclaim his lands. Driven to desperation, Perenolde led his people into a path of violence and thievery, becoming the first and self-proclaimed ruler of the Syndicate. When the Burning Legion and the Scourge began their assault on Lordaeron, he refused to ally himself with the enemy; he simply took advantage of the Alliance's distraction to begin moving on his lands. The harried and panicked citizens, the people they used to lord over, were frightened and confused and put up little fight, more concerned with the hellish creatures that were rampaging over the land. He managed to gain a loose hold on the prickly nobles to organize raiding parties on the local towns. When he regained control of his lands — and his neighbors — after the Third War, he had a burning desire to punish the Alliance (never mind that it lay shattered with the fall of Lordaeron). He managed to urge his fellow nobles into taking more and more surrounding land, and currently the Syndicate holds a good portion of the Alterac Mountains and Arathi Highlands. He knew he was a target for the nobles who chafe under his rule and protected himself accordingly. However, he was ultimately captured and ousted. He was left rotting in prison (where he would eventually die). His son, Lord Aliden Perenolde, Aiden’s son, succeeded him, leading the syndicate until his own death at the hands of the New Horde. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Alteraci Category:Deceased Category:House of Perenolde Category:Kingdom of Alterac Category:Alterac Peerage Category:Alterac Syndicate Category:War Criminals